


To Be Yours

by Jahishi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Demyx/Reader, People Like To Crush on Reader, Romance, Vanitas Is Getting Sick Of Your Crap, Vanitas Is So OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahishi/pseuds/Jahishi
Summary: You were known to have a big heart and it was only natural for people to like you. Sometimes even fall for you.But you were never the type to give your heart away.[Vanitas x Reader]





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is inspired by what personally happened to me on Valentine's Day... Sorry not sorry if it's everywhere and doesn't make sense but I REALLY need to get this out of my system before I lose my mind.
> 
> ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> If it isn't obvious... I'm, like, SUPER bad with feelings.
> 
> Ever watch or play those games where MC is just dense AF when it comes to romance? I always thought that, "NO WAY could someone be THAT dumb!"
> 
> Bet lemme tell you something...
> 
> I WAS WRONG. I TAKE IT ALL BACK. CAUSE THAT'S ME. SHIT

Your heart was drumming erratically against your chest. And it wasn't the three cups of latte you consumed prior causing it which was what bothered you the most.

Your mind was on overdrive as you tried your best to maintain your signature easy-going, carefree smile.

Because how else were you supposed to react when your friend pulls you to the side, presenting you an adorable plush of a cat with a large paper heart taped to its arms?

_It was adorable._

But that was the problem.

_Why in the world is he giving you something so cute on Valentine's Day? You were just friends right?_

_RIGHT?_

_Were you overthinking this?_

_Isn't it NATURAL to assume_ **_something_** _?_

“I just wanted this give you something because I don't know when I'll see you next,” he said, half a smile on his lips.

 _Okay, yes. Understandable. He was going to leave to visit some family tomorrow. But was there a need to take you here?_ **_With just the two of you_** _?_

You approached him, hoping the cautiousness in your steps wasn't apparent. The mask you wore was crumbling and a part of you wanted to scream.

Hopefully, he doesn't notice.

As calmly as you could, you accepted the plush, hugging it close to you in gratitude. Though you were still unsure what to make of this situation, a present was a present and you were more than thankful at the idea of someone going out of their way to get you something.

Even if it was someone you expected it from the least.

Even if it was on Valentine's Day.

Even if you didn't see him that way…

“Thank you.” You mentally cheered, pleased at the fact you sounded natural. You waited to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn’t, you toyed with the paper heart. “I should probably read this then, right?” You asked, unsure.

He shrugged. “If you want. It's nothing special.”

Unfolding it carefully, you read its contents. Written in surprisingly nice penmanship was one simple sentence.

_You can do it!_

And never in your life did you feel so relieved and annoyed. 

Here you were preparing yourself for what you dreaded was going to be a confession. And it was only after the matter that you realized that _this_ was what you were dragged out of the living room for.

Whatever the hell _this_ was.

So you did what you could possibly do in such a scenario. You laughed. Laughed at how strange your night was turning out to be.

 _Cause what the_ **_actual fuck_ ** _is happening?_

 

* * *

 

Today had been especially hectic, the stress nearly overwhelming you to the point of tears. Heck, you ran off to the bathroom stall to shed a tear or two then proceeded to give yourself a quick pep talk about how you've managed to overcome hurdles before.

_And there's no way you were stopping now!_

You needed to de-stress.

As it turned out, your method of calming down was to run off to a coffee shop, order a large latte, and sit by the window to watch the heavy snowfall with spiteful eyes. You were no fool. Sure it was pretty to look at but you'd have to walk through that to get back to your apartment.

Your phone buzzed: a message from none other than Vanitas.

 

_(4:14 PM) Van-Van_

_Need to meet up with Ven for a bit. Meet you back home_

 

You rolled your eyes. Leave it to Vanitas to crash at your place for the week because his apartment heater was broken. Since then, he's made hhimself right at home. He'd even crawl beside you in bed, grumbling about uncomfortable the couch was. Considering you've known him for who knows how long now, the two of you practically attached to the hip, you never really minded. Plus if you didn't trust him, you wouldn't be leaving your bedroom door unlocked in the first place. Being around him was comfortable despite him not being the most pleasant person at times.

He was your closest friend—a near constant in your life. Going too long without him being one of the oddest feelings to you.

 

_(4:16 PM) You_

_I'm going to try finishing some work at the coffee shop. Just stop by and we'll go home together_

 

_(4:19 PM) Van-Van_

_Might be while though_

 

_(4:19 PM) You_

_It's fine_

 

Thankfully, you brought your laptop with the intention of staying awhile.

An hour passed without you even realizing it, and at one point, a familiar face decided to settle on the seat across from you.

“Hiya! Saw you from outside and thought I'd stop by to chat.”

“Hey Demmy,” you said, beaming at your blonde friend.

Demyx lived in the same building as you—a couple floors up in fact. You went to the same university together and this year marked your third year of knowing him. Spending time with him at school, he managed to become a good friend of yours, often spending ample time at your apartment with the rest of your friends. You were clueless as to how it started but it became the norm for your place to become the ‘usual spot’.

The two of you easily engaged in a conversation, Demyx letting you do most of the talking despite the blonde being a chatterbox himself. Though the majority of the words leaving you were complaints, he listened intently to what you had to say.

Demyx glanced at his phone, likely looking at the time and you did the same. You gave him a sheepish laugh reading 5:54. Time truly did fly when you were enjoying yourself.

The blonde stared at you for a moment, weighing his options. “I'm gonna head back. I'm starving.” To which you personally appended his silent question of: _are you going to stay here?_

You nodded and he hummed. You could've sworn you saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. That thought was soon dispelled when a smirk appeared on his face and you concluded that you were probably just seeing things. “Well don't stay too long. Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten yet.”

“Didn’t have time to eat breakfast or pack a lunch. And the apartment requires walking and buying food is expensive,” you admitted. As if on cue, your stomach let out a growl. You frowned. And here you were doing so well with forgetting that sometimes people needed to eat. “Okay _fine_ , I'll order a sandwich or something,” you huffed.

Demyx chuckled. “That’s more like it. And I might stop by your place later if that's okay?”

“But let’s be honest, when do you not?”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, fair point. See you.”

You watched him leave. It was past six already. Man, you really did talk a lot. It probably didn't help that you were on your second large latté for the day. The caffeine was in full force right now. Your hands weren't the steadiest and your heart rate was picking up uncomfortably so.

Okay, so maybe you need to rethink your life choices. Binging lattés on an empty stomach was definitely not a smart move.

You were going to regret this.

Keywords: _going to_.

True to your words, you ordered up a sandwich before returning your focus to your laptop. Too ingrained in your work, you failed to realize your favourite person trudge into the shop.

“What the hell?”

Wearing a black jacket, a dark crimson scarf wrapped around his neck, Vanitas eyed your table in an expression bordering on disgust. He motioned to the three empty cups, fixing an even harsher glare on the steaming cup of tea you brought to your lips.

“Okay so… I _might_ be stressed.”

He plopped down on the chair in front of you. “Well, you definitely you look like it.”

“Let me finish up this part and we'll go,” you said, putting your drink down only for him to seize it.

“Who else stopped by?” He asked, sipping on your tea.

“Demmy did.”

An odd sound burbled from his lips. “Course he did,” he grumbled.

If there's anything one could pick up about being around you was that very rarely were you by yourself. Vanitas had long discovered your innate ability to draw people in—guys especially. Maybe it was your honesty. Or maybe it was the combination of how endearing your bullheadedness was at times. There was just something about your company that was extremely desirable.

And to him, it was irreplaceable. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. You'd never let him hear the end of it.

Not much later the two of you headed back home. The moment you entered your apartment, you made sure to send a quick text to Demyx that you were back. Vanitas took this chance to throw himself on the couch, turning on the tv and scrolling through potential movie titles you could watch.

You followed after him with a grin. With him so steadfast on taking up the couch, you've learned to adapt and make yourself comfortable by sprawling right over him.

He groaned in discomfort as you practically collapsed onto him. “Get off me fatass.”

You buried your face into his sweater in response, savouring the warmth he radiated after your trek in the snow. “Never!”

One thing about Vanitas that you learned years ago was that not everything he said should be taken to heart. He had an arm loosely wrapped around your waist and you unconsciously leaned into him.

“How’s Ven?”

“Some girls were hounding him to be their Valentine for tomorrow.” He was absentmindedly playing with the ends of your hair, continuing his search for a decent movie.

“So nothing new.”

“Nope.”

“What'd he bribe you with?”

He tore his eyes from the tv, the mock offence swirling on those golden hues clear as day. “Why would I ask for anything from my dear brother other than his heartfelt gratitude?” He asked looking hurt.

“'Cause you're a dick.”

You felt him chuckle beneath you. “At least we get to have pizza for dinner.”

Well, that certainly was a win. Pizza _is_ great.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence.  

“Valentine's Day is overrated,” you droned, seeing as Vanitas reached the “Best Movies for Date Night” section of the movie list.

“Says the girl who bought chocolate and those stupid cards to give out.”

“I did it as a wholesome joke!”

“Gross. I'm allergic to positivity.”

Before you could come up with a retort, there was a rap on the door and you raised your head to glare at it. “Ugh. I don’t want to get up,” you muttered.

Vanitas’ hold on you seemed to tighten. “Then don’t.”

“But it’s probably Demmy,” you replied, peeling yourself from him and getting up from the couch.

“Yeah. That was the point.”

 

* * *

 

The three of you ended up watching some silly animated movie about what pets did whenever their owner wasn’t around. Vanitas was strongly against it but your desire combined with Demyx’s out-ruled his sorry opinion.

“Well that was enjoyable,” you mused, watching the credits travel up the screen. Demyx nodded in agreement.

“It sucked,” Vanitas muttered.

You glared at him. “Shut up. You were on your phone the entire time.”

“ _Exactly_.”

Demyx snickered at your exchange as he got up from the couch.

“You heading back up?” You asked him.

“Yeah,” the blonde replied. He grew quiet, looking strangely nervous all of the sudden. “But I was actually hoping to have a word with you first.”

Vanitas cocked a brow and you stiffened.

“O-oh?” Was all managed as you stood up to follow him, disappearing around the corner where your room was. You and Demyx weren’t gone for long. It hadn’t even been five minutes until you jumped back into the living room, showing off your new plush toy. “Look at what Demmy got me, Van! Isn’t it so cute?”

Vanitas looked up from his phone, his face blank when regarding the object in your hand. Your head was too jumbled to even process the look he shot passed you and straight at Demyx.

“That’s nice,” he said simply.

Saying your farewells and giving Demyx a quick hug, you saw the blonde out of the apartment. Only when the door closed did your upbeat persona fall. You returned to the couch, albeit barely considering Vanitas was back to his normal position and you were mostly hanging off the cushions than actually sitting on it. You left the cat plush on the coffee table and you were staring at it like it was going to come to life and murder you.

“Why the fuck did he give you that?”

“I don’t know.” Because you really didn’t.

“Is it supposed to be a Valentine's Day gift?”

“I don’t know.”

“Whatever it is, the idiot sure got some major balls giving it to you.” _Especially when I’m right here_ , he wanted to finish.

“I’m sure it’s just a token of friendship…” You said, trailing off, unconvinced by your own words.

He snorted. “You can’t be this fucking dumb. That idiot obviously likes you.”

“But I already told him I don’t do relationships! I tell that to _everyone_!” Because you really couldn’t. The idea of being romantically involved with people scared you.

“Well, that doesn’t seem to stop guys from throwing themselves on you,” Vanitas pointed out. He ran his fingers through his hair clearly exasperated.

“I don’t do relationships,” you repeated weakly and his eyes softened.

He hated it when you got like this. It reminded him that even if you considered him your closest friend, there was a wall around your heart he couldn’t break. He found it unfair how easily you melted his barriers whereas he could only ever get so far with you. He never fully understood the reasoning why you were so closed up, but forcing some sort of answer would only upset you even more. So he resorted to giving your hand a tug, pulling you into the same position the two of you were in earlier. This time, both his arms were wrapped securely around your form. His nose buried in your hair.

“I know,” he said, his voice surprisingly soft. “Just keep being you. Don’t worry about anyone else.”

“Trying.”

“You know… if being you is what puts you in situations like this then maybe you should stop being yourself?”

You looked up at him, eyes narrowing on the shit-eating grin spread across his mouth. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Be me or be someone else? Which is it?”

“I mean, if you _really_ wanted guys to stop bugging you, why don’t you find yourself a boyfriend.”

The thought of you _with_ someone didn’t sit right with him. And the fact he even suggested it made him wonder if he was losing his mind. Even fully knowing that you’d calmly turn down any guy who asked you out, it still irked him when people try to. But for what it’s worth, it put Vanitas at ease knowing that he was the only one that can hold you like this.

A feeling so comfortable—feeling so _right_ —he wished you’d stay here with him forever.

To call you his.

“I don’t wanna,” you replied childishly.

“You could just lie and say you’re dating me if you want.”

“No.”

“What? Don’t like me? Ouch.”

The joke seemed to have gone over your head because you were quiet. He glanced down at you, about to play off his words only to be met with you staring right back at him, pink dusting your cheeks.

You _never_ blushed and his eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

“It’s not like that though…” you started. “You’re the most important person to me.”

To hear you actually say that was…

_Oh fuck._

Vanitas couldn’t look you in the eye anymore.

The gravity of your words finally clicked and you buried your nose into his chest, embarrassed.

“I thought you don’t do relationship,” he said slowly.

“I don’t,” came your muffled reply. “But if it’s with you… I don’t think I’ll mind.”

Before either of you knew it, Vanitas placed a hand on the back of your neck, pulling you up to meet his lips in a tender kiss. You didn’t even have to time react before he pulled away to place a kiss on your forehead. His hand remained where they were, drawing circles on your skin which prevented you from turning away from his gaze.

“And I don’t think I’ll mind either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, thanks for reading~
> 
> Lemme hear your thoughts on it :D


End file.
